Malware
Malware is the true antagonist of Ben 10: Ominverse and is a pyschotic, deranged, mutated Galvanic Mechmorph. Seeking of destorying his father (Azmuth) with his greatest creation, the Omnitrix. Six years later, he formed "The Faction" with Dr.Psychobos, Khyber and Khyber's Dog. History During the creation of Galvan B, his birth was incomplete when Azmuth shutting down the Helix. Born as a yellow, skeleton-like mutant, he gain the power of advancing himself by absorbing and corroding any machinery under his touch. 6 Years Ago Azmuth promising him to repair him of his condition and fews years have past, becoming psychotic and impaitance. He crash toward Galvan Prime and heading for Azmuth's headquarters atfer defeating the Galvan forces and Ben Tennyson. Anger by Azmuth's lies, soon turning his attentation and abducting Albedo to activate the secondry Helix. Failing to defeat and destorying him, he becomes the new, red evil Malware and consider himself superior over his flawed race. His plan to take the Omnitrix fail and defeated by Diamondhead, he later freed himself and approach by cybernetically enhanced Cerebrocrustacean named "Dr. Psychobos" from the planet Encephalonus IV. Offering him a superior Omnitrix if he could the Omnitrix itself, he agreed to his purposal and seeking out for "Ben 10." Birth of the Nemitrix Unable to retrieved the Omnitrix, he did scan a crude, corrupted blueprint of the Omnitrix on his hand. Returning to Encephalonus IV and entering to the lair of Dr. Psychobos, they uploading the blueprints and building their own. Discovering most of the Ben's alien heroes have natural predators, they go with collecting predator DNAs and dubbing it "The Nemetrix." Malware is informed by the doctor that he hired a hunter to retrieved both DNA samples and Ben 10 himself. The Faction He and Khyber attack Plumbers Base, he steal a Tachyon Cannon and finally transforming to his superior form and distracted the Tennyson family giving a chance to steal Psycholeopterran DNA sample. After a successful plan, Malware and Dr. Psychbos form the Faction to end their enemies existence. As Khyber continuted goes to collecting predator DNA, Malware lets the doctor test his Nemetrix by a test subject called "Phil"( Ex-Plumber) and learning the Nemetrix need non-sentient host. So, he goes with the Khyber's Anubian Baskuur (Khyber Dog) as Ben's villain alien-changing counterpart. Malware locating Azmuth on Earth and getting the chance of destorying Feedback (Ben's Coductoid transformation) by spliting them apart and corroding him to dust. Ben overloading him with the engerzied Omnitrix and exploded to goo. Downfall of the Galvans Malware come out of hiding and plans his assault on Galvan Prime, needing the sercurty codes to pass the planetry defenses. He, Khyber and Khyber's Dog locating Ben and Rook at a festival for Bellwood's history. While, Khyber distracting Rook and Khyber's Dog distracting Ben 10. Malware steals the codes he needs and not surprised Ben's arrogance over demise. After escaping from Ben 10 and flying to Galvan Prime, The Faction entered a Galvan Museum and collected Omnivoracious fossil DNA (Galvan's natural predator). His plan is destorying Galvan B and the doctor, hunter and the mutt distracting Azmuth, Rook and Ben by leading them off his scent. Realizing his plan, he destoryed Galvan B and heads for Galvan Prime.... Traits Psychotic, smart, ruthless and obessesed of the Omnitrix, he hates his race for being inferiror and believing to the superior over his species. Mortal enemies *'Azmuth' (Creator/Father) *'Ben Tennyson' (Bane of his existence) **'''Feedback: '''Ben's most used transformation and the known alien to defeating Malware for every battle. Out of revenge, he destorys Feedback and insuring Ben will turn into a Coductoid again. Trivia *He is Ben 10's Upgrade evil counterpart. *His voice actor Corey Burton, voice provider for G1 & Animated Shockwave. Mostly, same voice of Megatron from Transformers: Animated. Both of them are main anatagonists of their series. Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Creation Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Recurring villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Technopaths